Curiosidade
by No.09
Summary: Quando castiel fica curioso por algo, Dean descobre um prazer nuna antes experimentado. Dastiel.  minha primeira, então leia com carinho XD


Dean não acreditava no que Castiel propunha a ele. _É nisso que dá deixar um anjo ver muita tv, _pensou.  
Ele olhou nos profundos olhos azuis de Castiel.  
- Você sabe que a gente não deve Cass! Olhe a bíblia! É errado perante os olhos do seu Deus, do seu pai...  
-A bíblia é um livro de homens, não de Deus – respondeu Cass se aproximando – Vamos. Eu estou curioso...  
-Castiel, você não enten-  
Nesse momento, Castiel colocou a mão nos cabelos do loiro, e com receio, mas decidido, começou a beijá-lo. Nos primeiros momentos, Dean resistiu, mas percebendo que o anjo não ia desistir tão cedo, deixou-se levar. Os lábios do moreno eram macios, e apesar de toda a insegurança de ser a primeira vez do ser divino, Cass beijava bem. Dean foi perdendo a razão, sentindo aqueles lábios nos seus, num beijo delicioso.

Ele começou a retribuir o beijo, e ao contrário do beijo calmo e doce do anjo, o dele era apressado e com ardor. Castiel gemeu, sentindo as línguas se entrelaçarem em algo que ele nunca suspeitou que fosse tão bom (ou talvez suspeitasse, pois foi por sua insistência que tinham chegado a esse ponto). Dean segurou firme na cintura do moreno e o trouxe a si. Uma mão de Cass estava em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra passeava por suas costas e seu peito. Dean apertou aquela bunda perfeita do anjo, sem parar de beijá-lo. Castiel gemeu, e o caçador não agüentou e tirou o sobretudo, a gravata e a camisa do anjo, e a sua própria camisa. O loiro logo estava tirando também a calça do anjo, que ficou apenas com uma cueca boxer branca, onde já apontava uma saliência... E Dean sabia muito bem o que era.

D.C

Após tirar a roupa do menor, Dean recomeçou a beijá-lo, aproveitando para tocar sua ereção, ainda por cima da cueca. O anjo já gemia e sussurrava no seu ouvido para que consumasse o ato, mas Dean preferiu ir com mais calma. Continuou beijando Cass, dessa vez vagarosamente, saboreando aqueles lábios sedutores. Após um beijo longo, Dean abaixou o jeans e a cueca até o joelho e se ajoelhou perante Cass.

-O que você vai fazer, Dean?- perguntou Cass, excitado.  
Dean não respondeu, apenas olhou fixamente naqueles olhos extremamente azuis.  
Enquanto tocava o próprio membro rijo, tirou o pênis de Castiel da boxer e começou a chupá-lo. Primeiro dava beijos rápidos e leves, mas conforme o anjo gemia, ele ia aumentando a pressão e abocanhando cada vez o membro, extremamente duro, do parceiro. Castiel gemia alto e segurando o cabelo loiro nas mãos e fazendo carícias, empurrando sua cabeça cada vez mais, forçando o caçador a abocanhar tudo.  
Quanto Castiel estava quase gozando, Dean parou, levantou-se e retirou completamente as roupas que lhe restavam. Empurrou Castiel contra a parede e segurou as duas mãos dele no alto desta. Enquanto passava sua ereção na bunda do moreno, sussurrou:  
-Você realmente quer isso? –e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.  
Entre gemidos e suspiros, Castiel apenas respondeu:  
-Claro que eu quero...  
Dean soltou um dos braços do Cass e inseriu um dedo na entrada de Castiel, que se remexeu de prazer com a nova sensação. Ele não sabia que aquilo era tão bom.  
Dean apenas se lamentava de não poder ver os olhos de Castiel, mas a posição era extremamente excitante e o deixava comandar o anjo que ele tanto desejava. Depois de brincar um pouco, colocou mais um dedo, e depois dois...  
Castiel já quase gritava de prazer, esperando o que viria depois.

-Você não sabe o que fez, Cass... –sussurrou Dean – Você realmente não sabe onde se meteu...  
Castiel gemeu mais, e Dean resolveu que era a hora. Com delicadeza, inseriu o membro na entrada do anjo, que gritou de dor, mas logo foi se acostumando, até que a dor virava...prazer.

-Mais...D-Dean, mais rápido...

Dean começou a meter mais rápido, vendo o corpo de Castiel estremecer. Ele sabia que o anjo não ia agüentar muito mais. Ele mesmo já estava quase gozando, quando começou a masturbar o moreno.  
Em poucos segundos, Castiel estava vendo estrelas. Ele se sentia flutuando, em paz. Pouco depois Dean gozou também.  
Dean retirou o membro calmamente, e o anjo virou-se e o encarou. Dean lhe deu um beijo._ Antes que ele se sentisse culpado_, pensou...


End file.
